


Tequila Results

by Ashkela



Series: Tequila [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, oliver did a dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Because I made the mistake of telling CJ I'd write another one. Follows Tequila Happenings and doesn't really make sense unless you read it first.





	Tequila Results

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN WHY IN THE NAME OF GOOGLE AM I GETTING JOKES ABOUT MY SINGING FROM CISCO?” Oliver cringed as he walked in his front door. It wasn’t his fault, not really. Now if only he could make his wife understand this. Or at least, avoid her destroying him digitally before he could explain. 

“Hon, you remember, you’re supposed to be taking it easy. Dr. Schwartz said you need to keep your blood pressure down and-” he stopped abruptly as he came into the room, seeing the hand raised to silence him.

“Oliver if you tell me to calm down, I will not only make you sleep on the couch, but you will do so on someone else’s couch. I know very well what Dr. Schwartz said.” She huffed from her space curled up on her favorite chair in their bedroom. “I’m not an invalid, Oliver. I am pregnant. Which is another thing that is your fault, so you are going to come over here, rub my feet, rub the cocoa butter into the stretch marks that your daughter is causing, and once again, you are going to explain why Cisco Ramon of all people knows anything about me singing while drunk.”

This he could do. Oliver settled in at his very pregnant wife’s feet and began to rub at her arches, leaning in to kiss a swollen ankle as he thought his way through his words very carefully. “I was telling Dig about you singing to your belly as you were nesting… hey, ow! You are nesting, Felicity. It’s not a bad word. No bruising your personal masseur.” She gently rubbed the spot on his arm that she had hit, as if either of them thought she had caused him pain. “Anyway, I might have told him I caught it on video and then I sent it to him but somehow I accidentally sent him the one of you singing to me when we were in that hotel in Mexico after you had four shots of tequila in five minutes.”

“I told you then and I’ll tell you again. There is no way that was only five minutes.” It really was hard for him to take her seriously when she was trying to use her Loud Voice, but kept dropping little moans and cries as he paid attention to all the sore spots on her feet. “Ooh, there. Yes. But no, Oliver, it was at least fifteen minutes. And why did you still have it on your phone? And why did it go from Dig to Cisco?”

He really, really wanted to just lay the blame at their friend’s feet, but he also knew that lying, even the kind of white lie that this might be, would not end well. “Well, I tried to delete it, except I might have accidentally forwarded it on?” He closed his eyes and added the sentence that was going to have him residing on the Diggles’ couch no matter how he said it. “To his entire contact list.” 

Silence. Complete and utter silence above him. When a good ten seconds had passed without a reaction, he dared to peek one eye open and look up. The face his wife was making had him kneeling up immediately. “Felicity? Honey? I’m sorry. I promise I will go to Central City and put an arrow in Cisco right now and make sure every single person that got it knows to never mention it again. Just please don’t be mad at me. It was an accident, I swear. No one is trying to make fun of you I promise.”

Still nothing. She almost looked like she was listening to someone other than him. “I kept it because that’s the night that we made our little Dawn.” He rubbed the swell of his child. “Our bright, shining dawn out of the darkest of nights. I promise, you can show me how to put it where I can never accidentally do that again but please don’t make me get rid of it. I love every moment I have captured of you, of us. Now please, how can I make this up to you?”

“You can promise you’re not about to video me for the next 24 hours. Instead, I get to video you.” She lifted her phone, framing Oliver as he looked up at her in earnest.

“Done, but wait, why? What’s in the next… Felicity are you in labor?” He jumped up, watching as a grimace flickered across his wife’s face. “Why are you videotaping me while you’re in labor? We need to go to the hospital!” Forgetting the camera almost immediately, he dashed to the closet in search of the go bag that both of them had insisted on preparing somewhere around month six. With a week to go still before her due date, neither of them had been planning on meeting their daughter quite so soon, but she was definitely both Smoak and Queen. She did things in her own time, at her own pace, and when she was ready, she was ready now.

The next three minutes were a whirlwind of activity as Oliver Queen lost his mind preparing for his child’s arrival. It was only as he was getting ready to turn on the alarm to the apartment that he realized that he had forgotten one thing - his wife. As he dashed back into the bedroom, he came face to face with a laughing Felicity, still holding up the camera. “Oh this is perfect. Sending this to Lyla now. She’ll alert the team. Let’s go, Oliver.” She sauntered past him. 

“This may be the only good thing that I ever did on tequila, but that doesn’t mean I want her to stay in here for any longer than necessary.” As they headed for the elevator, she leaned into the protective circle of her husband’s arms. “And next time, if you send a video of me to anyone, I will make sure the video I just took gets broadcast to the entire city.”


End file.
